


Buzzfeed Unsolved

by Tiedyehearts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, heere/ mell, jeremy/ michael, loser, self projecting my ideas onto michael, sksksksksk, truecrime is where it’s at don’t @ me, unsolvef supernatural SUCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiedyehearts/pseuds/Tiedyehearts
Summary: “Don’t call me that!”“Why not? You’re a lossseerrrr”





	Buzzfeed Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i don’t want to have people screaming at me about the ‘you’re gay going to hell’ thing bc it’s a joke i swear i’m christian and i’m gay i love jesus

“Don’t call me that!” Jeremy whined, punching his boyfriend lightly. They were in Michael’s basement, which was not a rare occurrence. They had been together for the past couple of months, and it was the best couple of months in Jeremy’s life.

“Why? You’re a loser!” Michael said, he obviously didn’t mean it. Jeremy had stolen his remote and insisted that they watch supernatural on Buzzfeed Unsolved, but Michael wasn’t about to sin.

“You’re the one who doesn’t like the best part of Buzzfeed Unsolved!” Jeremy grinned, sticking his tongue out at Michael.

“Excuse me bitch, last time I checked True Crime was the best part of Buzzfeed and you can’t change my mind! I’m not going to be a sinner and watch that shit!” Michael shot back, trying to pry the remote of his best friend’s hands.

“But you’ll gladly sin with me in bed? We are already going to hell for premarital sex and being gay, might as well go down a fucking legend!” (sksksk sorry gonna put a note here it’s a joke i don’t actually think this i love jesus and being gay okay great).

“That’s different! I’m willing doing that! But I’m not going to willing watch Supernatural unsolved!” Michael said, reaching for the remote again.

“You’ll have to kill me for the remote!” Jeremy snickered, holding it away from him.

“I’d rather screw you senseless, but my moms are upstairs and I’m not about to get a lecture about safe sex from them. Pleaseeee give me the remoteeee, Jeremyyy—“ Michael drew out, sticking out his bottom lip.

“Fuck— You can’t say you’d rather screw me senseless and then pout like that!” Jeremy whined, but he still held the remote away from the two of them.

“Why? Does it turn you on?” Michael teased, before straddling and pinning Jeremy on the couch.

“Shut /up/!” Jeremy groaned, his arm growing tired of holding the remote. Michael grinned, his lips quickly attacked the boy’s under him. Jeremy let out a sound of surprise, but he still held onto the remote as best as he could.

Michael held himself up with the knee that he had strategically placed between Jeremy’s legs and his left elbow, which was to one side of his boyfriend’s head. Jeremy grinded his hips up against Michael’s, making him let out a soft groan. Michael slowly reached for the remote, before snatching it from Jeremy’s hands and sitting up on him, grinning.

“M-Micah! That’s not fair!” Jeremy protested when he realized why Michael had done it in the first place.

“Finders keepers, losers weepers~” Michael sang, holding the remote above his head.

“Don’t call me that!”


End file.
